You and Me
by Aria Iris
Summary: Gatchaman Crowds. When she finally decided to accept him as someone she loves; he was full of happiness. [[Self-satisfactory Rui/Hajime drabble collection. Some prompts are from ImagineyourOTP. Possible ending spoilers- though mostly it's my shippy delusion acting up.]]


I do not own Gatchaman Crowds. There are some implied scenes. Yes, this is self-satisfactory fic, though I dedicate this fic to some friends who ship this too.

* * *

…

They were quite different, but Hajime herself said that it made them close. He could see why, and he understands why. When she finally decided to accept him as someone she loves; he was full of happiness. Hajime was the one who brought some sweet spices to his life, and that was because she was really different, not only from him- but also most people.

He loves that personality of hers.

…

The other G-members gave them their blessing when they heard of the news. Surprisingly, it was Utsutsu who let 'congratulations' out of her lips with a smile for the very first time, when the others followed shortly after being surprised from the news Hajime just revealed to them with her usual carefree self.

Sugane, whom Rui heard of having a special thing for Hajime, did congratulate them, despite making Rui felt slightly bad after it. However, one conversation and a series of words made him sure of their decision.

"_I don't really know if I liked her or not- but even if that was the case, I think you'll need her more than I do."_

…

Time to time, Katze who were still on Hajime's 'custody', disturbs them. He would say something ranging from "LOLOL Rui-Rui, I accidentally saw your Hajime-tan naked! Does it made you angry? Does it?" to "Both of you will break up soon, anyway!", but as long as Hajime smiled for him, he ensures to himself that it'll be alright.

"Though it'll be a lie if I'm not jealous…."

He muttered those words one time when he accidentally heard the former, and Hajime grinned at him.

"Well, there'll be a time when you can see it too!"

For a moment, Rui was out of words.

…

"Rui, can I borrow your tablet for a while?"

"Wait, for what?"

"Don't worry, I won't touch X or do something bad. I just need the camera. You'll see the result later!"

Half an hour later, Hajime returned Rui's tablet which now have dozens of cute, self-taken images of Hajime.

…

"Rui's really cuter without make ups!"

It wasn't unusual for Hajime to say things like that. According to Sugane, she even said that before she knew how Rui looked without one. However, she was staring even more than usual, during her visit on his mansion that day, until she said those words.

"Really? Maybe I should stop using them." Rui let out a small laughter, saying those in a non-serious, joking manner. After some second of thinking, Hajime shook her head as an answer- which surprised Rui.

"It's up to you whether you want to wear them or not. Personally speaking, I wanted to monopolize the cute Rui without make up, sometimes."

Rui's eyes widens, soon he smiled as he moved closer and held Hajime on his arms.

"You already monopolized it, in my opinion."

…

"Rui, turn over here~"

"Yes-mh?!"

When he turned to her, Hajime kissed him. Rui was shocked, but managed to keep his calm as he asked her a question. It seemed that X understood the situation and stopped talking, though X and Rui were working together some moment ago.

"Why all of sudden? You refused to do it before."

Rui gently smiled, though his heart was beating fast.

"…Because I thought Katze might act up again if I do so, but I somehow learned that it's not the case."

"I see, that's an understandable reason…."

Hajime grinned.

"Then, it's decided! Payback time! Rui, you should do it first now!"

_**...**_

"Let's take a picture together so I could put it on my note's collage!" One day Hajime declared as she dragged Rui to a photo box near them. It was quite enjoyable for him, as he never really took any pictures on a photo box before.

As she declared, Hajime made a collage with those pictures. It was rather cute, that Rui asked permission to scan it and let X kept the file on his computer for safe keeping, alongside the self-taken pictures of Hajime from some days ago. He was not sure he could keep stationery as well as Hajime did, anyway.

… 

"Rui, you're 18 years old, right?"

"Yes, and…?"

"I'm 16. So that means…"

_Thump. _She pulled him to a hug. Meanwhile, Rui started to get an idea on what Hajime meant after Hajime's next tangle of words.

"…We're at legal age to marry in Japan, so if something happened you can take instant responsibility!"

…

"You did it, Rui-rui~ Congratulations for being a true man now! Was those boobs of Hajime-tan enough for you?"

Katze's acting up again, but Rui decided to ignore him. Especially that Hajime went on and held Rui in her sleep while muttering his name, ensuring Rui that it was the best to ignore the disturbance.

…

Rui woke up that morning to the sounds of Hajime fiddling with her phone. He was still sleepy and decided to not disturbing her especially that Hajime looked like she was going to make a phone call.

"Ah, mom?"

Rui blinked in surprise before he tried to make sure he didn't make any kind of sound at that moment. It would felt awkward for him to make any sounds now.

"…Yes, I'm at Rui's place! Hm? Well, my boyfriend, didn't I told you before?"

Rui thought to himself that it might be better if he was asleep so he won't feel this level of embarrassment. At least, he wished that Hajime wouldn't say something relevant to anything on the last night.

"I understood, I understood! Don't worry! I'm an adult already!"

_Click_, and the call was finished. Hajime turned her gaze to Rui now after she put her phone back.

"Rui? You're awake, right? Hehe, what's with the red face?" Hajime said while poking his cheeks.

"Well….. You didn't keep our relationship a secret, huh- that sure sounds like you."

"Why should I? Is there any problem?" Hajime lay back on the bed.

"Nothing." Rui laughed. "Could you fetch my glasses for me?"

"Naah- I want to cuddle you for a while before we woke up for real!"

… 

"Want me to take you home? There are some of my subordinates who can drive, anyway." Rui offered. It's raining outside, though it's not very hard of a rain.

"It's okay! I brought my umbrella with me!"

"Really? It won't be a problem to take you back to the apartment complex, you know?"

"Hmm….If you want to take me home, instead of the car, I wanted to try something else…sharing an umbrella together on our way, maybe?"

…

It felt so awkward for him, but he admitted that he enjoyed sharing an umbrella. Hajime was humming to herself all the way until they reached the destination, and somehow, Rui ended up humming too, which made Hajime giggled.

Rui tried to protect Hajime from the puddles, but it ended up being the reverse. At the end, both of them decided to splash the smaller puddles with a laugh.

Unfortunately, Rui had something he has to do later on that day, so he has to decline the offer on staying with the G-members. He would like to see everyone but he can't, so he just bid to them his greetings.

…

It stopped raining soon after Rui returned from taking Hajime back home, and a rainbow could be seen painted in the sky with its beautiful colors. It's even clearer since his mansion was up in the sky. The rainbow made Rui got reminded of the moment when Hajime cheered him up along with the other G-members.

He smiled to himself after he remembered of that moment. His finger moved to take a picture of it.

"Ah, X?"

"Yes, what is it, Rui?"

"Can you send that picture of the rainbow to Hajime- no, everyone?"

"I understood. Everyone, by that, you meant the other Gatchamans? Or…"

"The other Gatchamans, I mean. Also, the messages included are-"


End file.
